dragonballaffandomcom_it-20200214-history
Metal Freezer
Metal Freezer è Freezer di metallo. E grazie fin qua ci arrivavo. Quando Cooler finisce sul sole con la Big Spaghetti Star, colpito dal Final Shine Bombing Kamehamefanboyha di Vegekoguth, riporta per sbaglio in vita in un universo parallelo il fratello Freezer, che si scioglie insieme alla Big Spaghettata Star e diventa tipo fortissimo. Biogradia Frezzer nasce dove sapete voi poi muore, vive, muore di nuovo, vive ancora per un buco grosso come Final Fantasy VII nella trama e poi finisce sul Sole e diventa il testimonial della Frisk, esclamando di colpo: "E' di metallo!" In questo modo diventa sindaco di Central City e poi podestà ma visto che a central c'era il padre lo muore subito e diventa re del mondo e viaggia nel tempo per comprarsi una smart del futuro e uccide Trunks del futuro perché non gli piace morire affettato. Visto che era diventato ricchissimo avendo compreso la smart che sa di non sapere e viene bocciata all'esame di terza media e si costruisce un castello tipo altissimo dalla forma strana nelle alture Paprika sopra al cadavere di Yamcha e canta cantando "Io Cantoooo". Essendo di metallo ha un'albedo altissima e quindi non riceve il sole e ci vede tipo pochissimo. Allora chiama Nietzsche che uccide Bills e Metal Freeeezer ci vede di nuovoh come il re Kaioh. Poi pero si stanca della Terra ma specialmente dei broccoli e la distrugge per sbaglio anche se non voleva perchè si era innamorato di Romeoromeoperchèseitugiulietta la sua amante prediletto. Allora parte per un'avventura per chi non ha paura Freud: voleva andare dove gli và per non fermarsi qua e il viaggio lo porterà da tutti i Pokemon gotta catchemall!. Lui comprende di essere il nostro condottiero e inventa il colpo del tu sei già morto della morte della vita del vivere della morte dei cento ONE PUNCH. Al certo punto gli si rompe la tastiera della PlayStation Oneandahalf Tenoutoften e no può giocare a picchiare Goku su Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Spakking Meteooo e piange tantissimo. Decide di darsi alla pirateria illegale su un veliero di pirati veramente scalmanati, con una ciurma irresistibile da pirata supertemibile. Ha quindi un'epiphany vai ragazzo così il tuo sogno è già qui Beyblade nel centre of paralysis di una parallax da antihero e comprehende che Freezer is your name play the game it's your MOVE. All'età di 134 anni nasce di nuovo e trova Sailor Pluto che fa Uberbau! e lo lecca perchè pluto se non lo spapevapte era una cane perchè era e perchè poi Frieza lo ha fatto fuori. Haveva un ciuffo rosso ciuffo ciuffo rosso e un laboratorio magico. E così Feeeeezer si è perso di nuovo il Torneo Mondiale di Dokkan Battle e quindi distrugge l'universo FINE. Poi però scopre di avere tre sorelle furbissime che sono ragazze bellissime e ladre bellissime, non a caso sono amiche vincenti dai poteri splendenti (però con il copyraitgh), ma passa un drago si stelle che lascia giù una vagonata di polvere per il nostro pwotagonista. Technkiche Metallare * Giornata lavorativa di otto ore: dopo otto ore di combattimento deve darsi una bella pausetta di almeno 16 ore tonde altrimenti vomita broccoli. * Terza Prova di Filosofia con Hegel: Tu muori. * Kamenabeha: tanto sanno farla tipo tutti ci ha provato pure lui. * Una macchina, cibernetica: ops hai attivato la mia carta trappola e Giorgiovanni scelgo te. * Gonna catch em all: mica Freezer indossa una gonna, quindi andate tutti in prigione senza passare dal via e ritirare i 200 euri, cassaintegrati che non siete altro sul comò. * Concerto del Primo Maggio: Un Balcone Vandesfroso che dice un coso ma fai un'invettiva contro il capitalismo e siamo tutti a posto. * O-o-o-o-o dottor Slump e Arale: Freezer diventa Cristina di Grano e fa una mossa di Wrestling. * Cannone Elegante: che devo dire gli piacievia Zarbon Ok? * Essere una fan art: equivale ad essere almeno più forti di dieci volte il Broccolo. * Tototo-Tokusentai! DAN DAN DAAAAAAN!: mi hanno detto che c'è un ladro in vacanza tanto da noi ne hanno visti abbastanza e Freeiza ti colpisce al cuore Tintin. * Io credo in me nel cuore mio: no devi credere nel cuore delle carte Ignorante genio. * Misteriosa la sua identità,è un segreto che nessuno sa, chi nasconde quella maschera?: vabbeh avete capito che Freezer versione Frisk è di metallo quindi è un potere infinito è immortale ma non vuol dire che non muore e che non viene battuto perchè rivelazione schioccante è una fan art però qui giuro che Toriyama leggendola ha riso tipo tantissimo come quiando ha deciso di far tornare Trunks in quel capolavoro Zalamiatico che è Dragonball Super! Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Demoni del Freddo Categoria:Racconti non Canonici Categoria:Pagine che iniziano per M Categoria:Androidi/Cloni Categoria:Fan Art Categoria:Demoni Categoria:Personaggi di Ultrasayan